Dinner Plans
by Vietta
Summary: Genesis is having a bad week and Reno has special plans to make it better. Fic for Faoiltierna!


**Author's Note: This is a story Faoiltierna for guessing the name of the silver-haired Remnant in A Horse Drawn Cage correctly! It took me longer than expected to think up what to do for your fic, but hopefully it's something you'll like. ^^ If not, you can always beat me up or something.**

* * *

Reno yawned as he watched the candles he had set out burn lower and lower, wax dripping onto the table like rain. He had spent weeks preparing for the special surprise dinner he had prepared for Genesis and the man was ridiculously late getting home. Reno toyed with a piece of broccoli on his plate, waiting impatiently for his lover to shove the door open and start grumbling about the stupidity of everyone and everything so that he could cheer him up. He knew Genesis had been feeling down lately, which was why he had planned the dinner in the first place, but as the candles became puddles and the food he had spent long hours preparing cooled and congealed on the plates he started feeling down himself.

Genesis glowered as he trudged up the stairs to his apartment, the elevator that should've made the task easier broken because the fat as hell Palmer and Heidegger had gotten on with security robots and exceeded the weight limit. He hoped they choked on their next meals as he slipped and slid on a landing. The transport that was supposed to take him home from his last mission had broken down three miles away from Midgar, forcing him to walk the rest of the way in pouring rain while a mechanic who looked like he had never seen a wrench before tried to repair the unruly vehicle. Now he was soaked, muddy, tired, and grumpy as hell. Reno had told him no when he had tried to make plans for when he got home that evening and that had only made his mood darker. His entire week had been hell and if he had to waste another day on pointless missions better suited for infantry soldiers he was going to go postal.

Genesis opened the door with enough force to crack one of the hinges; the need to have it repaired only increasing his frustration. He slammed it shut and grimaced as the hinge popped apart. A low growl ripped from his throat and he had to resist the urge to kick the door down altogether, his hands balling into fists as he glared at the useless, twisted piece of metal that let his door go lopsided in its frame. A flicker of light from his dining room caught his attention and he paled, thinking his home had caught fire.

Genesis had to blink hard when he caught sight of his dining room, a small smile twitching the corner of his lips upward. Reno was slumped over the edge of the table, dressed in his Sunday best and surrounded by uneaten food and candles. Genesis looked at the food sadly, regretting the fact that he had walked home instead of running. It looked like the stone cold food had been delicious at one point in time. He blew out the candles that dripped weakly onto the tablecloth, staining and consequently ruining the dark fabric.

Reno jolted awake as a strangely wet hand brushed across his cheek, pushing hair out of his face. He blinked hard and weakly focused his eyes on Genesis' smiling face, realizing with disappointment that he had fallen asleep. Reno sat up and stretched, looking at the now inedible food sadly. "S-sorry Gen, the food got cold."

Genesis laughed and kissed Reno's forehead kindly. "I'll order some Wutain from that place down the street." He pulled out his phone and dialed a well-memorized number, ordering their favorite things with practiced ease as he kicked off his shoes and set his still dripping coat on a hook by the door. Reno yawned and slumped onto the couch, his lips set in a sad frown. Genesis caught his pout out of the corner of his eye and stood by the couch with a small frown. "Not in the mood for Wutain?"

Reno shook his head. "It's not the food, Wutain is always great you know that. I just thought I'd surprise you with food I made."

Genesis laughed and sat on the couch, pulling Reno's head into his lap. "You did surprise me. I didn't know you could cook at all. I've only ever seen you make cereal and cinnamon toast."

Reno laughed and settled comfortably into Genesis's lap, his mood quickly lifted. "I had help. Laney kept me from turning the rice into rocks and when the soup caught fire she put it out. I wanted to roast marshmallows over it."

Genesis raised an eyebrow and pet Reno's hair gently. "The soup caught fire? How did you manage that?" He decided he would have to thank Elena for keeping Reno from burning the building down; she seemed to do that quite a lot.

Reno shrugged and closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of Genesis' hand tugging through his hair. "If I knew how I set half of this shit on fire it wouldn't catch fire now would it?"

Genesis laughed and kissed Reno gently, his entire week suddenly looking much better. "Yes it would."

Reno smirked and leaned up, stealing another kiss from Genesis before laughing. "Why the hell are you so wet?"

Genesis frowned and began ranting about his day to an overly cheerful Reno who hung on his every word, sympathizing, laughing, and providing peanut gallery comments at all the right moments. They continued like this until their food came and when they started eating it was Reno's turn to talk about his day while Genesis ate, laughed, taunted, and occasionally force fed Reno a vegetable or two that otherwise would never make it into his body.

Reno grinned as he cracked open a fortune cookie, determined to wash out the taste of the fried eggplant Genesis had made him eat. He tossed the slip of paper aside without reading it and munched the cookie happily, ignoring Genesis' amused chuckle.

"Am I ever going to get you to like vegetables?" Genesis smiled and chewed his eggplant as happily as Reno chewed his cookie.

Reno opened his mouth to reply and then quickly rectified his mistake, remembering to swallow his food before speaking. "Nope!"

Genesis laughed and set his food down, decidedly full after seeing Reno chew with his mouth open. He stretched and settled back into the couch, giving Reno a playful smile. "So what did you have planned for after dinner?"

Reno grinned and slipped into Genesis' lap, nuzzling his neck happily. "Dessert."

Genesis hummed and idly ran his hands over Reno's thighs. "Dessert eh? Isn't dessert part of dinner?"

Reno snickered evilly, threading his hands through Genesis' damp hair and tilting his head back, barring his throat. "Nope. It's another meal entirely." Reno nibbled gently on Genesis' neck, grinning as his lover arched into his touch.

Genesis pressed against Reno, straining for more contact and struggling to keep his voice level as even teeth scraped across sensitive flesh. "What are we having for dessert Reno?"

"You." Reno chuckled and began grinding his hips against Genesis teasingly, noting with pleasure the way Genesis' hips rose to meet his own.

Genesis growled gently and flipped Reno onto the couch, pinning him there and kissing him roughly. "I'd much rather have you."

Reno groaned and pulled Genesis down for a kiss, quickly peeling off his damp shirt and tossing it to the floor. "Have whatever you want, it's your dessert."

Genesis chuckled and kissed Reno gently, enjoying the feel of warm hands roaming leisurely over his chilled skin. He quickly peeled off his sopping wet pants, tossing them to the floor to land with a small squelch on top of his shirt. Reno giggled and licked his shoulder gently, sending chills down his spine. "You're weeeet!"

Genesis laughed and poked Reno playfully. "No shit Sherlock!"

Reno grinned and bit Genesis' neck gently. "What's your rule about swearing during sex before we've even started?"

Genesis captured Reno's ear between his teeth and pulled gently. "I'm naked, we've started."

Reno snickered and stroked his hands down Genesis' sides. "I'm not naked."

"An easily remedied condition." Genesis grinned and stood, picking Reno up easily and carting him towards the bedroom. Reno squirmed in his arms until he was settled against his chest, gripping his sides with his knees and kissing him hungrily. Genesis groaned and twined his tongue around Reno's, tripping slightly as he tried to cut a path to his bed, toppling over his nightstand and several chairs before finally locating the soft, blanket covered mattress.

Reno laughed as he was tossed onto the mattress and allowed to bounce on the dark red covers as Genesis crawled in beside him. He mewled happily as Genesis quickly unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off of him, gently kissing and biting any part of Genesis he could reach as his clothing was tossed aside by his eager partner.

Genesis pressed Reno back into the mattress and growled hungrily, scraping his teeth across his squirming lover's collar bone in a love-bite that left a quickly darkening bruise. Reno moaned and arched into the touch, lust quickly replacing any amusement he felt. Genesis licked the bite gently and gripped Reno's hips firmly as long legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer to the body beneath him, delicious friction pulling a moan from his throat.

Reno whimpered and ran his hands over Genesis, aching to feel the sleek muscles that would bring him immeasurable amounts of pleasure. Soft moans assaulted his ears and he stroked his hands lower, reveling in the intoxicating noises. He could feel Genesis' lips roaming over his neck and added his own noises to the symphony, enjoying the warmth of the flesh pressed against his as their bodies meshed together in a tangled mess of needy touches.

Genesis slipped his fingers into Reno's welcoming mouth, groaning as he watched Reno's kiss-swollen lips wrap around them greedily and suckle them as if they were the cock he so desperately wanted relief for. He removed them quickly and Reno whimpered like his favorite treat had just been taken from him. Genesis grinned and twined his tongue around Reno's as he slipped his well-lubricated fingers into Reno's entrance, curling and scissoring them gently. He hummed happily as Reno arched and mewled wantonly, pushing back on his fingers like he wanted nothing more than to impale himself on them.

Reno writhed and squirmed under Genesis' skilled touch, long fingers knowing exactly where to touch to get the loudest moans. He scraped his nails over Genesis' back and pulled him closer, desperate for the pleasure that would be given to him when both of Genesis' hands were free. "F-fuck me!"

Genesis needed no further prompting and he withdrew his fingers, ignoring Reno's disappointed mewls. He settled himself between long legs and entered Reno easily, arching as warm tightness surrounded him and short nails carved paths down his back. Almost immediately they settled into a steady rhythm that brought them intense pleasure, harsh pants and groans filling the space between loving kisses.

Reno climaxed first, Genesis' sensual onslaught too much for his body to bear for long. He mewled Genesis' name loud enough to wake their rather disgruntled neighbors who pounded on the wall for silence. Genesis followed him quickly, aggravating their neighbors further with a drawn out groan as he spilled his pleasure inside Reno's body. They humming and moaning their contentment into each other's skin. They were as oblivious to the outside world as when they had started; studiously ignoring the angry pounds on the paper-thin wall between Genesis' room and a neighbor who was obviously uninterested in listening to their passion.

Genesis pounded back on the wall weakly after a while, sick of the annoying knocking as he tried to settle in for the night next to Reno. The pounding stopped and he smiled, pulling Reno against him and tucking them under the soiled sheets. Reno hummed happily and traced lazy circles on his chest. "Feel better?"

Genesis laughed and kissed the top of Reno's head. "Yeah, but I'm going to be depressed more often if it gets me sex."

Reno propped himself up and kissed Genesis lightly, a small giggle coloring his voice. "If you get depressed more I'll cook more and the chances of the building burning to the ground will go up like crazy!"

Genesis grinned and pet Reno's face gently, tracing the curve of his jaw with his fingertips. "Or you could skip the cooking and just let me come home to you sitting naked on the couch."

Reno smirked and nuzzled back into the bed, curling around Genesis happily. "Next time."

Genesis smiled and stroked his hand through Reno's hair as the man's eyes drooped and his breathing evened out, deepening with small snores as he slept. He curled long red-strands through his fingers and stared at the ceiling, busily making dinner plans for the next time.


End file.
